Be Without You
by Isabel Night
Summary: On the first OBon Festival a year after the war, Dais and Kayura have a small chat.


**Disclaimer**-I will never own Kayura, Dais, or Anubis. They belong to Sunrise, Nagoya Television, Graz Entertainment, and Ocean Group. I am making no money from the posting of this fan fiction, nor should I receive any money for such reasons.

_Be Without You  
Isabel Night_

  
_'Tonight is the night,'_ thought a white haired, twenty-one year old man dressed in a navy blue and white _koi_ Yukata. _'It's almost midnight, and Anubis should be here soon. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he notices how we've decorated the castle.'_

Taking in the sight of the partygoers, Kuroda Dais sighed while ignoring the sounds of Biwas, drums, and other instruments that permeated the air. Absently running his fingers through his hair, he viewed a large green island carved out by the artificial lake surrounding the castle, and flowing under the wooden timbers that made up the balcony he stood on.

Watching the revelers on that same island light fires, buy food, dance, and listen to music, a mixture of excitement and worry bubbled up within the man, bringing a heavy smile to his face. He came to this golden sky world, the Nether Realm, filled with dreams of power, wealth, and immortality. Though he had fought many battles in his younger years, peace had come to the once oppressed City of Desire, allowing the luxury of rare, sentimental moments.

Tonight's O-Bon festivities were one of them. While the dead were voyaging to the world of the living, the four inhabitants of Talpa's Imperial place were busy preparing food, lighting lanterns, cleaning rooms, and getting ready for the night's crowning moment. Such activities had forced Dais to wake up early that morning, but as the next two days were part of a joyous three-day festival, he did not mind.

Looking at the diamond-faceted stars, Dais realized that dawn would come soon, leaving little time to reflect on his past. After all, much had changed since the last Festival of the Dead, when his former master, the emperor Talpa, formally declared war on the Mortal World. He had ruled over the city with an iron fist, building his empire on blood, torture, death, and evil. In his mad desire to control everything under the sky, the demon ordered his forces to attack, knowing that most humans were ill prepared for the soulless army. However, five children, the Ronin Warriors, were able to defeat Talpa and save their world. Like all wars, victory came at a price and today would mark the one-year anniversary of that blood debt.

_'Instead of thinking about the war,'_ Dais shook his head, privately scolded himself, _'I should go over my checklist and see what still needs to be done.'_

_'Let me see, Sekhmet should be lighting the festival lanterns and placing them in the garden. Cale and Kayura might still be in the kitchen, trying to figure out Anubis's favorite foods, and I'm finished cleaning the dining area and Anubis's old room. Maybe I should ask Cale if he needs any—'_

"There you are." A black haired female walked in, speaking to him in an admonishing tone as she made her way towards him. "Why aren't you doing your chores?"

"I'm done cleaning, Kayura." Dais sighed, slightly annoyed at the disruption that took him from his list. "Do you or Cale need any help in the kitchen?"

"No." Kayura smiled, stopping beside him. "We have it under control."

"Good. Last time I was down there, you were arguing with him about how to prepare rice."

"We got that issue cleared away; though, I did catch Sekhmet trying to sneak off with one of the dancers."

"You mean the ones outside right now?"

"Yes. You should see how he dances," Kayura giggled. "He almost stumbled into the person in front of him."

"It's probably a folk dance from the Kyushu province." Dais shrugged in a distracted manner. "I'm not surprised that Sekhmet wants to be a part of it. If I knew steps, I would join in, too."

"You would?"

"Kayura, don't be silly, I enjoy Bon dances, especially at this time of—"

"Let's go back inside," Kayura interrupted, suddenly realizing that they had not set the table. "We've still got some more work to do before we can welcome Anubis back."

"I know, but can't it wait?"

"Sorry, he'll be here soon, and I want everything to be perfect."

Without thinking, Kayura grabbed Dais's right hand so she could lead him to the hallway that connected to the main dining room. "Come on," she urged, "I think it would be best if we—"

"Do you think it's worth it?" Dais blurted out. Kayura stopped and let go of his hand.

"What do you mean?" Kayura asked, scrunching up her nose. "You seemed fine a few minutes ago, what's with the sudden change in emotions? If this is about the festival, then I have no—"

"I mean." Dais sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Before you joined me, I was able to push down the fact that Anubis wouldn't be staying with us for good. Compared to the memories I rekindled while I was cleaning his room, I honestly don't know if I can face him. If I were to go back inside, especially into his room, those recollections will wash over me, and I'll remember that day. It's just that...well...part of me happy at the fact he's coming for a visit, but the other part is still ashamed."

"Dais," Kayura sighed as gentle breeze blew through their hair. "I understand what you're saying, but the point of O-Bon is to remember the dead and cherish the memories you have with them. Besides, you know just as well as I do that there is no way to bring the dead—"

"—back to life. I know that Kayura, but sometimes I feel like..." a chill spiked between his shoulder blades. "Every good memory I make slips through my grasp."

"Dais stop; you're not to blame for—"

"Really," Dais welled up, clenching his fist. "Because one minute, I'm laughing and joking with Anubis, and then the next, we're enemies. After that, he goes off to find a new purpose, makes new friends, and only comes back to the Nether Realm to die for us. If it's not my fault, then why do people I care about die and leave me to pick up the pieces they leave behind?"

"Dais," Kayura consoled, "you're overreacting; Talpa and Badamon are to blame for Anubis's death, not you."

"I sat helplessly in that tower while the power from my armor was drained—"

"Dais!" Kayura snapped, gripping his left arm. "It's not your fault! They killed him! Our bodies were the tools used to—"

"Doesn't that upset you?"

"Sometimes." Kayura admitted, squeezing Dais in a failed attempt to stop the flow of memories. Dais began to grimace, snatching her wrists and digging in his fingers.

"What do you mean by sometimes?" He pressed.

"Sometimes I think that if I had been strong enough to resist Badamon's possession, than maybe Anubis would still be alive." Kayura shuddered, remembering the oily, skin numbing impression that blanketed her senses when the Nether Spirit took over her body. "I now know that even if I wasn't weak, it was time for him to leave. When that happens, I try to remember that nothing lasts forever. People enter our lives and then they leave. We make friends, say goodbye to them, and move on to make new friends. Humans live, die, and return to the soil, which cultivates the land so that others may live. I guess you could say that everything has a reason."

"I know, but it all seems...temporary."

"Yes, it does." She agreed, still upset about that day. "However, I've also learned that people never truly die, because of the memories they leave behind in loved ones' hearts."

It was there that Kayura stopped and bit her lower lip in frustration. After a few seconds, she straightened up and tried to loosen Dais's grasp. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I might not know much about Anubis's relationship with the three of you, but the bond you four built didn't grow overnight. Moreover, just because I came into your lives after Anubis defected from Talpa, doesn't take away the time, patience, and other circumstances that made you what you are today. Yes, it was for a short amount of time, but if you stop and think about it, he never left any of us."

"Really," Dais huffed, increasing pressure on Kayura's wrists while creasing his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"Dais...let go of me...you're—"

"I'll let go when you answer my question about the worth of this festival!"

Yanking free, frustration began to define Kayura's features. "The worth you're asking for comes from speaking a departed person's name. Doing that simple act brings them back to life. Many cultures I've read about in the castle library hold this belief, and even now, we are doing the same."

"You're not making any sense!" Dais finally yelled. "How can someone who has died still live?"

At that moment, Kayura lost control. "Stop! If you want your answer, then listen to me! Anubis lives in us because we're waiting for him, prepared a seat of honor for him, and continue to speak his name! I know we have many unresolved issues with our pasts, but now we—"

Trying to regain her composure, Kayura closed her eyes and attempted to quiet down. After a few seconds, she won back control, and began to speak in a firm, even tone. "We have the chance to set things right. Many people would love the opportunity we're getting, and unless we take full advantage of it, it will go to waste. As I've said before, nothing lasts forever; even we weren't supposed to live as long as we have. However, we're standing here, talking, creating more memories, and most importantly, waiting to make amends. If we can take advantage of the next two days, then perhaps this will lead an understanding that we can pass on to the next generation. Hopefully, others will learn about our mistakes...and make sure they never happen again."

"Doesn't that sound hypocritical?" Dais asked quietly, subdued by the louder voice.

"Probably, but humans are contradictory creatures. Everyone wants things to be different, but many are trapped within their own confines, refusing to seek change."

"So in other words, nothing lasts forever, but for what little time we have, including this festival, we should take advantage of it?"

"Exactly," Kayura nodded, gently brushing a strand of hair that fell in front of his eye patch. "In fact, when Anubis comes back for his visit, you can tell him everything on your mind. Likewise, when he leaves, you'll have an opportunity to close that door and share what you've made."

"Do you really believe that?" Dais exhaled.

"Of course I do. Now, how about we go downstairs and get ready?"

With that, Kayura took Dais's left arm and pulled the older man towards the dining area, hoping to apologize for raising her voice. After they had left, a ghostly figure with red-brown hair materialized, smiled, and produced a samurai doll. As the dead weren't limited to human time and space, Anubis had arrived early and heard the conversation word-for-word. Pleased with what had happened, he floated down the hallway, setting the figure on the center of his altar.

_THE END_

  
**End Notes**-I would like to thank all my Beta Readers for looking over this story. Without you, this story would have never left the ground. 


End file.
